A Normal Life
by StoryGirl1994
Summary: Scarlett's been kept prisoner for 70 years by the Volturi. All her life, men have treated her terribly. Her father, her boyfriends. Now she's gone to find her real family, the Cullens. Will they be everything she's ever wanted? Will they be her family? And who is that strange wolf boy? OC / After BD/ Volturi


Alice POV

"Oh! " I gasped.

"Alice, who was that? " Edward asked, as intrigued as I was.

"What was your vision, Aunt Alice? " Ness asked, innocently.

"I.. I don't know. But I think.. " I gulped, nervously.

"No.. Is that even possible? " Edward wondered.

"You tell me. Its your family history. Didn't you have an uncle who disappeared years ago when your father was just 25? " I asked, intrigued.

I watched my brothers face change from confused to completely and utterly radiating with wonderment.

"Alice! Dad, what's going on? " Ness whined.

"Ness, I think we're going to have a visitor with us shortly. " I chimed, so happily.

I knew this person would become a big part of our family and so did Edward. Considering this person would be an actual member of Edwards family, he would have an unbelievable connection with this person and they would stay with us for a very long time.

"How long, Alice? " Edward asked.

"One week and three days. She's gonna be running soon. " I answered.

"Who's running? " Bella asked, walking beside Edward and sitting down beside him.

"We don't know who it is. All we know is that.. She is somehow a distant relative of Edwards." I told her.

"How? How is that possible? " Bella gasped.

"My father's brother went missing when he was 25 and my father was 28. My fathers parents had presumed he was dead. But my father always told me he knew better. That he had known his brother was a dreamer and wanted to travel the world and live life to its fullest. " Edward explained.

"So, you think it could be your Uncle and his mate? " Bella wondered.

"No.. I think its his.. Oh! "

The auburn haired wonder was seen arguing with Demetri and Felix in Volterra. She had a fiery temper and there was something about her. Something unique. She was discussing something about family and running away. And her sentence being over.

"Did you see her again? " Bella asked.

"Yes. Edward.. She.. Did you see? " I asked.

"Yes. She.. Is she part of the guard? Or was she a prisoner? " He asked.

I could tell just by looking at Edward how much he hated not knowing anything about this person.

Carlisle and Esme walked in at this point.

"I heard your conversation through the wall. Edward.. Who could she be? Do you recognise her? " Carlisle asked.

"No.. I don't. Carlisle.. She didn't look like a vampire.. She looked.. She looked like a half breed. Long eyelashes, pale skin and some blushing in her cheeks too. Carlisle.. She said something about being a prisoner there. " Edward told him.

"A.. A half breed? Well.. A prisoner? Well it has been done before. But the girl would have had to hurt a human or done something involving a horrible crime. " Carlisle told us.

For the rest of the evening, we talked about who this person could be and how they may have known Edward's uncle. I had no more visions but that was partly due to Jake coming over.

"Hey, guys. " He called, walking into the kitchen.

Another new wolf smell came into the house, something neither of us had ever smelled before. But there was something different about him. A sweet yet woodsy smell. Every single one of us sped into the kitchen. There before us stood something none of us had ever seen before.

"Ar- " Jasper stuttered.

Tall and tanned, chocolate brown hair and deep blue eyes. He was a muscular shaped man, not like Emmett, a little leaner and more relaxed.

"Guys, this is Nick. He's a new pack member.. And.. Well, Nick, why don't you introduce your.. uh situation? " Jake chuckled, giving the guy a pat on the back.

"Thanks, Jake. " He said, sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"You've probably all guessed by now but I'm.. I'm half werewolf and half vampire. My mother imprinted on my father, who is the vampire. She got pregnant and actually survived the childbirth. I had to bite my way out of her but she didn't get too hurt from the birth. She's still alive. Oh, and I was born in 1901. " He announced, proudly and as if rehearsed.

Another vision came to my mind. Whoever this redhead was, she and Nick would be romantically involved. Snapshots of the two prancing through the forest together filled my mind.

"Have the Volturi ever been involved with you? " Carlisle asked.

"Oh, yes. When my mother and father first got together, they tried to persuade them to split up but there was a pack on their side, and the Guard didn't want to get involved in such a big war with the wolves. And when I was born, they decided to come and have a look at me for themselves. When Aro realized what I was and that I had a gift, he was even more fascinated with me. For that, he decided to keep me around and alive. Thinking I could be of use to them in the future. " Nick told us.

"It's lovely to meet you, Nick. " Edward stepped forward to shake his hand and Nicks eyes lit up.

"Who.. Who was the redhead in the vision? " He asked.

Edward stepped backwards slowly.

"The.. Redhead? Nick, what is your gift exactly? " I asked.

"I can see every single thought a person has ever had by just touching them. " He told us.

"Like Aro. " Esme murmured.

"Yes, just like him. Fortunately for you, I'm the kinder one of us. " Nick chuckled.

"So.. The redhead? " He hinted.

"We have no idea. Alice had a vision and we presume we'll find out when she gets here. We believe she's leaving Volterra now. " Edward replied.

"Volterra? Hmm.. " Nick murmured.

Edwards eyes furrowed and he widened his eyes again.

"You were born 1902? My Uncle, the man we presume the redhead is connected with, disappeared in 1900. And they did actually say something about getting back to Volterra to get back to a newborn? " Edward asked.

"No, they said that they expected to see David and his 'flame haired creation' running through these parts." Nick chuckled, smirking.

"Oh, wow. " Bella whispered.

"Anyway, I should go. My parents are expecting me. It was great to meet you all. And if that redhead shows up, tell her that I'm waiting for her. " He chuckled, shaking each of our hands.

"Oh, Nick, please tell your parents we'd love to have them over. I'd simply love to speak to them about the transformation that you and your mother both went through. " Carlisle suggested.

"Oh, I will. Thank you, Carlisle. Good night. " He smiled, running out the backdoor.

We were silent for all but thirty seconds.

"Alice, do you see this redhead as being a threat? " Edward asked.

"Oh no. If anything the complete opposite. " I replied, happily replaying the images over in my head.

"What does that mean? " Rosalie asked.

"It means she's going to be a part of the family. " Edward announced.


End file.
